


you'd hate me

by thekidsarentallright (falloutboiruto)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Prose Poem, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/thekidsarentallright
Summary: anything you do or say can be used against you
Kudos: 3





	you'd hate me

perhaps it would be most fitting, the most becoming, the most _ladylike_ to never speak of it at all

may that uncomfortable secret never tumble out of your foolish lips ever again, 

never give them any reason to think that it happened, because if you,

_even for a moment,_

would tell anyone what was really going on

your words tumbling out would spin like yarn and create a cage around you, trap and immobilize you

then you, the metaphorical sheep, would be sent off to slaughter

it would only serve to punish you, so—

make it easier for everyone else. don’t tell the world what he actually is

who’d believe you, anyway?


End file.
